


Lights of New York, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e22 Posse Comitatus, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-07
Updated: 2007-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: When CJ's world comes crashing down, an unexpected friend is there to pick it up.





	Lights of New York, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: As much as I wish they did, the characters do not belong to me.

This is my first fic, please let me know what you think.  


* * *

Danny Concannon sat in his New York City hotel room watching a re-run of the afternoon’s press briefing. He couldn’t help but notice CJ exuded a state of calm and happy he hadn’t seen since their days of grabbin’ and kissin’. He wondered if she had found a replacement for him in his absence or if he still stood a chance, or whether it really was over the minute he had walked out of the Oval Office. It had been so long since he’d actually seen her. The President was in town tonight for the “War of the Roses” and he kept debating whether or not to casually stop by the theatre to hopefully steal a moment with her. His internal debate was halted by the Notre Dame fight song signaling a call on his cell phone.

“Hello”

“Hi Danny, it’s Josh”

“Hey Josh, what’s up? Shouldn’t you be watching a play right now?” Danny’s banter was light fully expecting Josh to drone on about the length of the exceedingly boring play, he didn’t expect what hit him full in the gut.

With a deep sigh Josh began, “I stayed in DC to watch the vote, but I wish I was there right now. CJ’s agent was shot…”

“Was she hurt?! Where is she?!” Danny’s heart was racing, how could they have let her stalker get that close?

“Danny, calm down, it wasn’t her stalker.” Josh was starting to regret choosing Danny to help in the situation. He barely had the strength to hold back the tears he felt for his friend, let alone reassure Danny.

“Then what the hell happened, is she ok?” Danny was still excited and was wearing a deep rut in to the carpet of his hotel room.

Trying to get the whole story out without interruption, Josh took a deep breath and continued. “They caught her stalker, so Simon was on his way to the field office to file the paperwork. He stopped at a grocery store and walked in to the middle of an armed robbery. From what I was able to gather from Toby, he took one of the suspects down but didn’t see the second until it was too late.”

At that Danny calmed down a little, but of course felt awful for the downed agent’s family. “Does CJ know? How is she doing?”

Another sigh and Josh finally got to the point of the phone call. “Ron pulled her from the play and told her. She took it pretty bad and walked out of the theatre. They haven’t seen her since, but she called my cell phone. Danny she’s really upset and I know you guys didn’t exactly part ways under the best circumstances but you’re in town…”

“Where is she?”

“When she called, she kept talking about how the lights were too bright and she just wanted somewhere to be alone but she couldn’t get off the bench. Then she went in to something about New Year’s and how she’d never look at that ball the same. Danny I think she’s in Times Square but I can’t be sure.”

Danny’s hotel was only a few blocks away and he was already in the lobby by the time Josh finished the melancholy recap of his earlier call. “I’m on my way. Look Josh, I’ll call you when I find her. Thanks for letting me know.”

Josh’s relief was audible. “Thanks Danny.”

Danny was almost in a run by the time he got to the area. He was scanning the crowd with such urgency he was sure people were looking at him. Crossing the street he caught sight of a woman he’d never seen, yet the one who had laid claim to his heart years earlier. CJ was slumped on a bench shaking with every sob. He had never seen her so visibly upset and certainly not in public. 

Regaining his composure, Danny slowly approached the bench and kneeled in front of her. 

The scenes in CJ’s mind were on a constant cycle, slowly replaying the evening’s events. Simon was so sexy in his tuxedo standing in the alley scolding her. Then he got the call, her stalker had been caught and her personal nightmare was over. She hadn’t meant to kiss him at that moment, but, oh that kiss. It held the promise of everything. It had been so long since she had been kissed like that. Then, Ron pulled her out of that theatre and it all came crashing down. How could fate be this cruel to her?

As the evening started yet another loop in her mind, she was slightly aware of a man’s hands on her knees. As she lifted her head to scold the invader of her personal space, she gasped. There on his knees in front of her was Danny with a look of pity in his eyes. 

She immediately went in to Press Secretary mode and wiping her eyes with a few fingers, she straightened up cold and guarded. Clearing her throat, “Danny, what are you doing here?”

Not moving from his stance in front of her, “Josh called. He told me about Simon.”

At the mere mention of Simon’s name, the tears began to flow again. Danny immediately moved beside her on the bench and wrapped her in his arms. Stroking her hair he tried to calm and comfort her. As the tears subsided CJ withdrew from Danny’s arms but made no attempt to leave the space next to him.

“He said you had left the theatre and no one had seen you since. He was worried,” pausing to debate his next move, Danny confessed, “so was I.”

At that, CJ jerked her head toward him and with a glare, “well I don’t know why you should be worried. Seems to me you gave up that right when you turned down the editor’s job.” 

Danny visibly cringed and CJ started to wonder why this man was sitting here with her now. “Danny, why are you here?”

Keeping his tone soft, Danny decided to tread very lightly. “I’m sorry I left you, and I’m sorry about tonight. When Josh called I was really worried and wanted to see how you were.”

Still not really focusing on anything other than her grief and the pain of Danny leaving her so long ago, “Why, so you could write an exclusive on the scandalous Press Secretary who falls in love with inappropriate men that leave her without notice?”

“CJ, I’m not here as a reporter, and I don’t want to rehash the same argument. I’m sorry I left you and I meant it.” Danny was quickly becoming frustrated.

Looking down at his hand still resting on her right knee, CJ sighed. “I’m sorry too. I guess I’m not having a very good night and all you’re trying to do is be my friend.” She felt even more horrible than she had before Danny appeared. Suddenly she felt a thumb on her cheek and realized Danny was brushing away a tear born of a different heartache.

After a few minutes, CJ shivered unconsciously and Danny suddenly became aware of their surroundings. Standing to offer his coat to her, CJ realized where she left hers, “I left my coat in the theatre.” Glancing in that direction, “I don’t think I can go back there.”

Draping his coat around the now standing CJ, “You don’t have to, we’ll have someone get if for you.” Taking a deep breath and hoping she didn’t take it the wrong way, Danny offered, “my hotel is just around the corner. We could go there and I’ll let Josh know where you are. Someone can bring your stuff there and you can take a bath or something.”

A small smirk appeared, “or something? Danny Concannon are you trying to get me in to bed?”

Relaxing at the sound of her old banter, Danny decided to play along. “Well, if you’re offering. Seriously though CJ, let’s just get you inside and maybe something to drink.”

“No!” Danny took an unconscious step back at her exclamation. Realizing what she said, “Oh, Danny, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. Yes to going back to your hotel, but no to the drink, ok?”

“Ok.” With that they moved toward his hotel. Upon entering his room, Danny directed her to the bath and dug out his flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt for her to wear.

While CJ was in the bath, Danny called Josh. 

“Danny?”

“Yeah Josh, it’s me.”

“Did you find CJ? Is she ok?” Josh was still clearly very worried about his distraught friend.

“Yeah Josh, I found her. She’s still pretty shaken but better. She didn’t want to go back to the theatre to get her stuff so we came back to my hotel.”

A much calmer Josh was now on the other end, “thanks Danny. I owe you. Can I talk to her?”

“I’ll have her call you later. She’s taking a bath right now.” 

Not sure what to make of that, Josh drew out his response, “okay”.

Sighing, Danny realized how that must have sounded. “Josh it’s not like that. She was really cold so I let her use my bathroom. I thought it might help her relax.” Desperate to change the subject before Josh’s overactive imagination could continue to work out scenarios, “Do you know if the President was planning to return to DC tonight or stay in town? Also, who could I call to get CJ’s stuff from the theatre?”

“They weren’t planning to leave until tomorrow, he’s making a couple school visits before the return around noon. What hotel are you staying at? I’ll call Toby and have him bring it to you.” No matter what was or was not transpiring in that room, Josh was glad Danny was there for his hurting friend.

After providing Josh with his hotel information, Danny ended the call with a promise to have CJ call soon.

Knocking lightly on the bathroom door, Danny let CJ know he was going downstairs for a few minutes and that when she felt up to it, Josh wanted to talk to her.

While Danny waited for Toby to arrive, he wandered over to the front desk and ordered tea and a few other items he hoped would help cheer CJ up. As he finished placing the order, Toby came through the doors.

Taking the bag and coat from a gruff looking Toby, “thanks, she’ll really appreciate you bringing this over.”

“Where is she? Josh said she was still pretty upset.” 

“She’s upstairs, and yes she was pretty upset but she’s calmed down significantly.” Danny hoped the curt Communications Director wouldn’t make a scene. “Josh said you guys were leaving around noon tomorrow. Where can she meet you and I’ll make sure she’s there?”

“Yes, we’re leaving at noon. Look, Leo wanted me to relay a message directly to CJ but seeing as you’ve got the situation under control, please pass along that he told her to take tomorrow and the weekend off and that he doesn’t want to see her at work until Monday morning.”

Relieved at Toby’s seeming comfort with his taking care of CJ, “Thanks, I’ll let her know and I’ll have her call you soon.” With that, Danny turned and headed back toward his room.

Walking back in to the room, Danny found CJ sitting on the bed talking to Josh. Quietly, he set her belongings down next to her and moved to hang up her discarded yet obviously very expensive dress. 

There was a knock on the door just as CJ finished her call. Danny took the room service cart from the porter and closed the door.

Standing and tightening the tie on her robe, CJ inquired, “what’s that?”

“I’m guessing you haven’t eaten anything lately, so I ordered a few items hoping something worked.” Lifting the lids, Danny presented each item, “there’s tea and coffee to drink and your choice of baked potato, eggs, salad, and of course goldfish crackers.” At the last offering, CJ let out a little laugh. Danny smiled at the welcome sound.

CJ took the salad and tea, leaving the “goldfish for a fun snack later.”

Once dinner was over, Danny led CJ to the couch with another cup of tea and decided to take her emotional temperature. “So, how are you doing?”

“Hmm. I’m doing better, Danny.” Looking in to those bright blue eyes, “thanks for being there tonight.”

“I was happy to. Not happy to see you upset of course, but glad that I was able to help.” He was now rubbing a small circle on the back of her hand.

Letting out a deep breath, “what a night. I mean, my stalker gets caught, I’m finally able to be with a guy I really like, and then he’s shot buying flowers. Which by the way, if I never see a rose again will be too soon.”

The circles on the back of her hand had stopped and it took a few seconds for CJ to piece together why. “Oh shit, Danny, I’m sorry, you probably didn’t want to hear that.”

“It’s ok CJ, I just didn’t realize Simon was the one making you so happy lately. I’m really sorry this happened.”

CJ was confused at his remark, “what do you mean ‘the one making you so happy lately’?”

Letting out a slow breath, “I always watch your briefings, and the last few days you were happier than I’ve seen in a long time.” He didn’t dare mention that the ‘long time’ referred to happier times for himself as well.

“Oh. Well you know me, always falling for the guy I can’t have.” She wasn’t sure if it was the bath earlier or just being here with Danny, but she felt compelled to really open up for the first time in years. “I’ve always fallen for the wrong guy. In college there was Eric in my poli-sci class. When I took him back to my place to work on a project he fell for my roommate. They’ve been married ever since. Then I came out here, and well, there was you, and as much as I wanted to everyone kept telling me no. And of course, the latest romantic disaster you know about. Maybe I’m just meant to be an old spinster with lots of cats.”

Danny wasn’t sure what to make of her dating past, although one thing had stuck out, “everyone told you not to date me? I didn’t know that CJ, I thought it was just your perceived conflict, I’m really sorry.”

“It’s ok Danny, maybe I should have told you, but would it have really made a difference.”

Looking up to meet her eyes he decided to lay it all on the line. “I still would have chased you, but knowing why you kept saying no, I definitely would have thought about the editor’s job a little more. Knowing me, I probably still wouldn’t have taken it, but I may have approached the subject differently.”

“See, it really wouldn’t have mattered. Just made you as miserable as I was.” 

By now, it was late and CJ slowly remembered why she was in New York in the first place, the President. “I should probably call Toby and find out what the schedule is tomorrow.”

Regaining his hold of her wrists, Danny informed her of Leo’s message. “I was planning to drive back to DC tomorrow, I could give you a ride if you like.” Danny really did want to just be her friend tonight, but spending this much time with CJ brought all of his old feelings for her to the surface with a heightened passion.

A small, grateful smile formed on her lips, “thank you Danny, that would be wonderful. I’m kind of getting tired, do you mind if I call it a night. I’ll just grab the extra blanket and pillow I saw in the closet and crash on the couch.”

She was halfway off the seat when Danny protested, “no CJ, take the bed. I can sleep on the couch, it’s a pullout anyway.”

CJ was overwhelmed by Danny’s sincerity and concern for her all night. Taking him into a tight embrace, she thanked him for being such a wonderful friend.

Friday morning came all too quickly. CJ gave a quick call to Toby to let him know of her plans while Danny checked out of the hotel. Part of her expected to hear all sorts of lectures on being seen with Danny and how this might all look if anyone found out she had spent the night in his room, but she was pleasantly surprised to hear the relief in his voice when he heard she was still with Danny and would be for most of the day.

The drive back to Washington was quiet with the exception of NPR on the radio and the occasional snore from the passenger seat. After her fitful night of sleep, Danny was glad CJ was resting.

CJ had awaken by the time they reached the district and provided Danny with the necessary directions. When they arrived at her apartment, Danny got out and carried her bag to the door. Thanking him again for everything, CJ leaned in to give Danny a quick kiss on the cheek. On impulse, Danny moved his head ever so slightly and instead of the beard she was expecting, CJ landed on his mouth. It was over as fast as it had begun but as CJ shut the door to her apartment, all those old feelings came to the surface. Sinking to the floor, she was drawn back to the kiss she had shared with Simon less than 24 hours earlier. It was a kiss of thanks and a promise for the future, a future that would never happen. But now, it had been 10 minutes since Danny had left and she could still feel him on her lips and the butterflies in her stomach were as unsettled as ever. Was she still in love with Danny? Had Simon just been a convenient replacement? Not willing to answer either question at the moment, she hauled herself off the floor and made her way to the couch in order to catch up on the President’s day. She may have been given the weekend off, but she would still have to deal with everything come Monday morning.

A few hours later, CJ was still as confused as she had been on the floor of her entryway and decided to go for a run. An invigorating 45 minutes later she was back home and listening to the messages on the machine.

“You have three messages. Message 1: ‘Hi CJ, it’s Danny, look I just wanted to, you know what never mind.’ Message 2: ‘Hey CJ, it’s Josh. Just wanted to see how you were, thought maybe you’d like to grab a drink later tonight. Sam, Toby and I were going to hit Front Page after work. Give me a call.’ Message 3: ‘Hi CJ, it’s Danny again. Look I was wondering if I could maybe come over and bring dinner. There’s something I want to talk to you about.’ End of messages.”

She wondered what had Danny so flustered, probably the same thing that had her doing mental summersaults. She called Danny and told him to come over whenever and yes, Chinese would be fine. Knowing he would be there in just under an hour, she took a quick shower and returned Josh’s call.

Donna of course answered his line, “Joshua Lyman’s office”

“Hi Donna, it’s CJ, is he in?”

Donna’s heart sank for her friend, “hey CJ, how are you, I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks Donna. I’m ok, I was just returning Josh’s call.”

“Oh, of course, I’ll put you right through.”

“Hey CJ, how are you?” Josh was hoping her answer would be a positive one, but after their calls last night, dreaded the worst.

CJ was obviously going to have to answer that question for a while. Maybe she should get a t-shirt made that says ‘I’m fine, now leave me alone’. “Hi Josh, I’m fine.”

Relieved, “good. So, are you gonna meet us for a drink? We should be out of here around 8.”

“Thanks for the offer Josh, but I just ordered Chinese.” She wasn’t about to tell him she ordered through Danny and he was on his way over. “Maybe another night, I really just want to chill here and call it an early night. You have fun though, but not too much, I don’t want to have to read about it in the paper tomorrow.” 

“We’ll do our best. Have a good night and if you change your mind you know where we are.” Her joking banter had returned and Josh couldn’t be happier although the complete emotional turn-around did seem a little sudden. 

“Thanks Josh, I’ll see you Monday.”

“Bye CJ”

She had just enough time to straighten the living room and check e-mails before the door bell rang.

“Hi Danny, come on in.” Wow, that was harder than she had hoped for. The butterflies of earlier were back with a vengeance and she thought he wasn’t looking much better. 

“Hey CJ, I brought beef and broccoli and General Tso’s chicken, it’s your choice.”

They ate in an uneasy silence until CJ couldn’t take it anymore. “So, I never asked, what were you doing in New York?”

Danny stilled and it just looked at her. “That’s sort of what I wanted to talk to you about. I was meeting with my publisher. He wants me to do a book on Justice Mendoza.”

“Danny that’s great!” CJ was excited for her friend but he didn’t seem to be experiencing the same joy. “It is great, isn’t it? Do you want to write the book?” Why wouldn’t he be happy, he loves biographies and this one should be a page-turner. Then it hit her, he’d be spending most of his time in DC, and not as one of her reporters.

“Yes, it’s a great opportunity. I told them I’d write it, we’re signing the papers with Mendoza on Monday. I just wasn’t sure what your reaction would be. And with everything that’s happened, I’m not sure what I want it to be right now.”

She was genuinely puzzled. Why would her reaction worry him. “What do you mean? I’m happy for you Danny, why wouldn’t I be?”

Now pacing her living room, “Damnit CJ, I still have feelings for you and I was hoping that since I wasn’t in the press room, we could be together, but I guess I was wrong.”

So that was it, he still wanted her. And now there was no reason they couldn’t be together. How could her entire life take such a quick 180? Stilling his pacing with a gentle hand on his arm, “you weren’t wrong.”

Those weren’t the three words he had always hoped to hear from her, but they were an incredible substitute. He slowly leaned in to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Deep in his subconscious, a little voice was screaming for him to stop before he got hurt. Pulling back he kept his hands at her waist and looked directly into her eyes. 

“I don’t want to be a rebound for you or a replacement to Simon.”

Midway through her run, CJ had come to a realization that she needed to now share with the wonderful man in front of her. “Danny, I know I hurt you in the past and I’m sorry. But when I was running earlier, I realized something. Simon was merely a replacement for you. I missed you and he gave me the attention I wanted. I didn’t realize it until this afternoon, but when I kissed Simon last night, I really wanted it to be you.”

In awe of her frankness, Danny pulled CJ tight to him and kissed her with all the passion they had once shared. Easing her to the couch while simultaneously urging her mouth open with his tongue, Danny silently gave CJ all she had wanted.

Breaking only for the need of oxygen, they stayed tangled in each others arms. Laying her head on his shoulder, CJ whispered what she had only vocalized in her dreams, “I love you, Danny.”

With a silent tear escaping, he whispered back, “I love you too, CJ. I always have.”


End file.
